Boris Searia
Boris Searia is a Pokemon Trainer and the head of Team Smasher who became an inhabitant of the Cheshire Isle. Story Careless Heroine Boris grew up an orphan in the continent of Krios, and ended up founding Team Smasher due to his dissatisfaction of his condition. While seeking to expand the wealth of his team, he kidnapped Fuchsia - who seemed to enjoy being kidnapped a bit too much and willingly financed Boris's team. Boris, in turn, made Fuchsia an admin and helped her in her own quest. Boris helped Fuchsia with fighting against the mysterious Team Paradox; she eventually returned to him alongside Chelsea Crescent. Boris and Chelsea helped Fuchsia with defeating Team Paradox and their leader Loste Woodrow, defeating him by opposing his legendary Qliphidius with Fuchsia's Sephylon, acquired with the blessing of Zachary. After Krios's balance was greatly upset, Boris, looking for new thrills went to Kastel with the aim of participating in new battles. He repeatedly opposed rival team leader Guzma and defeated him eventually, also saving Fuchsia from Team Lambda's clutches. A Member of the Isle Much later, Fuchsia and Boris were summoned to the Cheshire after their Future Child, Max Searia, was observed in the subplanes leading to the isle. After Fuchsia reunited with Chelsea, Boris was experimented on by Chelsea in order to awaken his latent power, eventually connecting him with the entity known as Dormammu, granting him god-like powers. Fuchsia then encountered soon after Mariana and Luigiana, who seemed to stalk her, appeared from the Videogame Realm in order to take her back from Boris. This, however, did not exactly work as planned, and the pair was instead captured by Boris, much to a teasing Fuchsia's enjoyment. Star Adventures Fuchsia, Boris, Mariana and Luigiana were later caught in the Videogame Realm after an experiment from Chelsea failed, trapping them inside Orchid's kingdom. Boris mostly supported Fuchsia, serving as a pillar and using his considerable strength and hacking talents to secure victory and ownership of Power Stars. He helped Fuchsia with saving the Realm, electing to stay there afterwards. Alternate Visions In an alternate Timeline, in the Videogame Realm, Boris, as well as Fuchsia and Max, were possessed by the influence of Dormammu, as an antagonistic force who made Boris into his main vessel. He was freed by Starlight, Sunset and Ruxxie, and roughly congratulated them for their success, before going to rest afterwards. Appearance Boris is a massive, muscular man with dark red hair, similarly-colored eyes, dressed in green and yellow clothes he wears in order to appear intimidating; said clothes are adorned with massive spikes. Personality Boris is an anarchist who enjoys upsetting the balance of the world. Having grown on the streets, he believes that the world's order is deeply wrong, and views himself as a champion of freedom. Ironically however, his simple-minded and wrathful attitude as well as enjoyment of material goods make him more of a gentle tyrant, who attempts to run the world while simultaneously encouraging its state of chaos. Boris is a hedonist with a short temper and a somewhat petty attitude, who usually won't hesitate to put himself before others; however, he has a soft spot for his 'homies' - including of course Fuchsia, Chelsea, and later Mariana and Luigiana. This does not prevent him from being his usual self, possessive and rough, around them, however. Powers * Enhanced Strength and Endurance: Boris is an incredibly strong individual who also resisted being struck with a Pokemon's attack without flinching. * Technological Expertise: Boris is extremely talented at manipulating technology, able to craft complicated devices (such as a snag machine in the Pokemon Realm) and to hack computers. * Dormammu's Essence: After absorbing Dormammu, Boris became an entity somewhat similar to a god, although most of his powers are sealed away by Chelsea most of the time. Storylines * Pokemon Hopes features him as a secondary protagonist; his team is centered around bulky, heavy-hitting pokemon, especially of the Fire and Fighting types. * Pokemon Scarlet briefly features him * Butterfly Effect IV : Bonds briefly features him. Trivia * He is obviously inspired by Bowser from the Mario series. * Additionally, the first syllabes of his first and last name are meant to be evocative of Bowser's name, while Searia also references the word 'Searing'. Category:Character Category:Dark Tapestry Category:Pokemon Realm Category:Cheshire Isle